The Stranger Game
by EpsiLone
Summary: It's all fun and games when a beautiful brunette meets a handsome blond man in a bar. Can a night together lead to something more? Light and sexy Liason One Shot.


_A/N: Ok, that's what happens when I'm bored these days; these little fic ideas get stuck in my mind then I just have to write them out. I recently watched a movie on Lifetime called "The Stranger Game" and if any of you saw it too, well know that it has nothing to do with this story. The title just inspired me to write something fun and sexy. Oh and smut alert! Enjoy!_

_I posted the link to the banner on my profile page!_

**~ The Stranger Game ~**

11 pm that night. A striking brunette entered the hotel lounge, her eyes tastefully smoked with eye shadow and her cheeks lightly bronzed. The young woman wore a flawlessly curve embracing turquoise dress with a plunging neckline; outfit revealing just enough of her cleavage and slender thighs. The eye-catching brunette slowly swayed in her white four inch pumps to the bar that would be her headquarters for the night… or until she found a more interesting location.

In an alluring gesture, she ran a hand through her cascading chocolate curls and pushed her hair over her right shoulder before claiming a bar stool. Legs crossed, she threw a quick glance at the bartender who was busy mixing drinks for other customers. Meeting her piercing doe shaped eyes; the young man dropped his task at hand and ran to the mesmerizing brunette with a mindless beam adorning his face.

"What can I satisfy you with?"

"Sex on the beach." The woman determinedly told the bartender looking at him straight in the eyes. The man remained stoic, never shifting his gaze so she insisted. "The cocktail."

"Yes, right…"

She smiled at the young man before spinning her stool around to face what the place had to offer that night.

The Metro Court Bar and Lounge was the place to see and be seen in Port Charles. Hordes of very rich and famous people mixed it up every night with the stylish socialite crowd the hotel attracted. And to make sure it held up to its upscale reputation, access was limited; but the brunette didn't have any problem getting in the coveted evening spot.

She observed quietly. The atmosphere was enthralling; fainted purple and pink lights scattered all around, hanging pastel drapes, comfortable white leather sofas on which couples sipped signature martinis and cuddled audaciously, while others swayed to the sexy music all around the spacious lounge.

When she turned again to face the bar, her colorful drink had appeared in front of her, as well as a stranger who was getting his credit card back from the bartender. She took a sip of the sweet cocktail, observing the newly arrived man sign his autograph at the end of a receipt. He took a sit on the empty stool beside her with a large smile placarded on his face.

"I hope you didn't mind me taking care of this drink for you. It's just that a beautiful woman like you should never have to pay for anything."

She graciously smiled back a mystery filled grin at the man who decided to take it as an invitation for more compliments. "You look absolutely stunning, I saw you enter the room and from that moment I couldn't see anything else but you. May I place a name on this gorgeous face?"

"Why don't you pick a name for me?" She playfully offered before taking another sip of her sweet cocktail.

"Oh… is this some kind of game? Ok, I'll play!" The man thought for a few seconds. "I don't know, Bridget… or Kendra maybe?"

Her lips sexily curled up again, he couldn't be farther from the truth. But the man was now feeling lucky, hoping this night would be one when he wouldn't have to go home alone. "So tell me, am I close?"

"I told you, you can name me anything you want."

"Anything? Really? Ok, then tell me… _Holly_, are you from around here? I've never seen you here before."

"Really?" She said trying not to be rude and participate in the conversation.

"Yeah... so why don't we exchange numbers or yet leave this crowded place for somewhere more… quiet. We could get to know each other better if you know what I mean."

The brunette jumped from the high stool making the stranger's whole body tense in anticipation. She approached his ear then whispered these words.

"Thank you… for the drink, but no thanks." She then grabbed her glass and turned on her heels, leaving him to stare at her full backside dance in unison with the popping music as she walked away. He kept watching and saw her stop in front of another man who was confidently standing arms crossed at the other end of the lounge.

"Hey." She said to the taller man who could hardly get his powerful gaze away from her. "I think you were looking at me just now, weren't you?"

"I was, and it seems this guy over there is interested in you."

The woman sent a quick glance over to the man she had just left and who was already on to his next prey. "Oh… him? Not really my type."

"I see." He simply replied with a concentrated grin.

"Drinking anything?" She asked the empty handed man.

The brunette went on before the mysterious blond was able to speak any word. "Let me guess, you seem like a… Strawberry Daiquiri type of guy."

"Oh really?" He said wondering where the petite woman in front of him got the idea from.

"Yeah, the kind that looks really pretty on the eyes but is actually very dangerous and before you know it, you're dancing on tables by the end of the night…" She said with an attractive chuckle.

The stern looking man smiled lightly. "It looks like you're talking from experience."

He caught her lightly biting her lower lip; this simple gesture caused all the man's attention to shift to her sensual mouth.

"Maybe I am." She answered enigmatically.

"You seem to know me so well… What else do you see?" The man uttered in a sarcastic tone as he crossed his sturdy arms across his chest.

"I see a confidant man; a man of power… probably very wealthy but judging from your appearance, very simple in taste."

The woman noticed his eyebrow quirk up while his eyes focused on her moving lips. "You also seem like a man of a few words, someone who with a simple look, a facial expression can say a lot. Should I go on?"

"Seems like you're on a roll."

"I also see a very sensitive man behind this cold demeanor. What else… um… I bet you're some kind of go-to guy, the one who knows how to do everything and has the answers to everything." She paused observing the man a little longer. "But you know what I see the most right now?"

The man shot his eyes open wondering what would be her next observation. "What?"

"Desire. A lot of it actually." She confidently observed.

"And how do you see all that?"

"It's all in the eyes." She said squinting lightly. "I can see this little sparkle in your baby blues. And something makes me believe I'm the source of it."

"You seem to know what you want. I like that."

"Good, because I want you… stranger." She said trailing a small hand down his chest.

The man didn't need to hear more. He held her hand and led her to the hotel elevators that would take them to his private suite. He very rarely used that room which his friend kept on reserve for him even though it usually went unutilized. That night, it seemed this would be rectified.

**-*-*-*-*-*-**

As soon as the elevator door closed in front of them, the tall man jumped on the brunette in front of him taking over her soft lips. He kissed her fervently as she ran a hand through his soft sand hair that sent a sharp shiver through his whole body. He greatly enjoyed the sensation of her slim fingers delicately caressing his scalp.

His hands were pretty active too; the right one held her slender thigh firmly, lifting it up just enough for her to close her leg around him. The rough hand then made its way under the woman's short satin dress to cover her firm cheek that he tugged gently. The other hand leisurely trailed down from the nape of her neck to her shoulder square while he pushed himself on her, making their bodies crash against the elevator wall. Both dearly wished they would reach their floor soon or waiting for the comfortable bed, like they had originally planned, would be out of the question.

Mouths were ferociously clashing; hands dancing up and down and hearts pounding strongly in their chests when a faint tone indicated they arrived at destination. As they heard the sound echo in the elevator, the two let go of each other promptly, straightening their clothes in an effort to control themselves long enough to reach the suite.

A quick ambitious look was shared and the blond led the way out of the elevator, followed closely by the petite woman who caught up to him and slid both arms around his chest. She flattened her face against the man's powerful back while her agile fingers reached the hem of his black t-shirt under which they delicately crawled. Her hands blindly found their way to the blond man's rock hard abdomen while they walked fast and entwined to room number 603.

The brunette let go of the man once in front of the suite, to allow him to reach in his pocket for the keycard that would finally permit them to unleash their zealous craving for each other. A swipe, a green light, and with a playful chuckle the woman eagerly pushed the large wooden door open to enter the luxurious space.

After two steps in, she freed her feet of the very high white pumps that kept her at a reasonable height compared to the taller man next to her and without wasting any time decisively walked towards the oversized bed. Facing it, she reached in her back and incredibly slowly started pulling the zipper of her dress down as the man stood behind, eating her up with his glare while the anticipation made his dark pair of jeans feel tighter around the waist.

The woman abruptly stopped; the dress only half opened, as another idea flourished in her mind. She decisively walked to the man, whose face expressed amusement and confusion, and sat him on a chair standing behind him. The blond kept his burning eyes on her as she walked to the nightstand and turned the radio on. Her lips sexily curled up as she heard the music echo in the room.

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?"_

She started sensually moving to the beat as she sang along. She twirled her hips in an alluring movement while irresistibly running her hands in her cascading hair making the young man swallow hard and rub his moist hands on his jeans.

"_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?"_

The woman kept dancing as she approached the man and pivoted on her bare feet. She slightly bent down, almost sitting on him as she rubbed back and forth against his lap. A raspy moan escaped him then the man tried to use his fine reflexes to grab her by the waist. He wasn't quick enough and she managed to pull away and keep her provoking dance going. She wiggled her index finger from side to side.

"Uh oh… You can't catch me…" She said then kept singing the words.

"_Let's keep it friendly  
(Let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair  
(You have to play fair)  
See, I don't care  
But I know she ain't gon' wanna share"_

Still in the middle of her seductive act, the brunette finished opening her dress up and let the piece of clothing fall to the ground, uncovering the luscious curvatures of her creamy body to his staring eyes. She was now standing only covered of a dark purple lace underwear ensemble and the sight before him made the blond part his lips slightly as he saw the petite woman sway her way back to him.

"_Don't cha, babe… don't cha?"_

She toured around the man's chair as his eyes tried to follow her closely. She trailed a delicate finger along his broad shoulders while she walked very slowly and the man was able to furtively reach backwards for one of her legs that he caressed gently. Once back in front of him, she placed a hand on his shoulder and this time sat on his lap, legs dangling on either side.

She crossed her arms around his neck as he ran his hands down her smooth back and attacked her neck with eager kisses. The woman's fingers then found the hem of his t-shirt that she slowly lifted up, helping the man out of it. She tossed it to the side and held his powerful neck, as she kept winding her hips against his lap following the playing music.

The blond could now feel the warm skin of her body rubbing against his own as her thin body waved in between his arms. The man who couldn't wait to taste her lips again claimed her pulpous mouth, provoking an ardent feeling of lust and desire to takeover both of them.

The young man, whose patience had seriously been tested, then hastily stood up from the chair, securely holding the brunette with a hand under the thigh, and the other buried in her silky hair. Their mouths stayed connected as the man walked towards the bed's foot, where she landed.

She reached down for his pants that she unbuttoned in a simple move, never breaking the kiss that kept her whole body warm and on edge. Both of her hands then pulled his pants down and the man slid off his boots, socks and jeans, before standing only in boxers.

A large hand on the small of her back made their bodies fiercely clash again as she gasped against his mouth. The brunette could now feel his full arousal against her lower abdomen, which provoked a sharp and pleasurable quiver to run down her spine. She rocked her hips against his, causing the man to emit a soft grunt and her to smile against his mouth proud of her accomplishment.

The woman slowly backed away, letting herself fall on the bed behind her. She was closely followed by the blond who already missed the sensation of her body against his. The man bent over and delicately placed a soft kiss in the inside of her thigh, which automatically made the woman moan in pleasure. With a hand lingering along her legs, he moved up to her flat stomach, on which he lodged another perfectly chosen kiss, then another on her hip bone; tasting her milky skin.

He followed the trail by placing his face in between her breast and inhaled her warm and alluring perfume through the thin fabric of her bra. He slid both hands under her back and undid the hook, loosening the strapless piece as she lay still, savoring his every touch. The man stripped her out of it then buried his face in the valley of her perfectly perked up breast where he placed an additional sweet kiss. Another faint moan of satisfaction escaped the brunette as both of her hands firmly gripped the man's broad shoulders; what he was doing to her felt like delicious torture. She couldn't wait, she wanted more of him.

The man's large hand delicately cupped one of her breasts that he gently stroked with his thumb before lowering his face and replacing the finger with his tongue with which he traced imaginary circles around the woman's aroused nipples. The sensation was exquisite and she conveyed this feeling to the man on top of her by running both hands through his soft hair that was just long enough for her to trap in between her fingers.

The torture was just brought up a notch; pay back was in order. The woman's small foot found the man's hardened shaft against which she rubbed back and forth provoking a smothered groan from him.

His hand reached down and caressed her inner thighs before cupping her most intimate area, causing a loud sigh to escape the brunette. His fingers then crawled under the thin piece of lace of her panty seeking her pleasure bud that he gently teased sending the woman to heaven as she ferociously gripped the immaculate bed sheets.

The man's adroit thumb kept toying with her sensitive bead as he delicately slid one, then two fingers inside her warm and wet center. A few periodic strokes and the woman who was unable to control herself moaned loudly as her body shuddered and her toes curled in pleasure.

Sporting a light grin, the dark blond removed his fingers, which she instantly missed, then gave his full attention back to the woman's breasts. She was still hazy coming down from her high when he traced an imaginary meandering path of his tongue up her neck and reached her earlobe that he nibbled gently. He kissed the area right behind her ear before making his way to her smiling mouth once more.

The man grabbed both of her hands that he tightly held above her head as he ravaged her mouth. This kiss was deeper, more eager and their tongues feverishly explored every inch of the other's mouth as both could hardly wait to be linked anymore.

The brunette parted her legs as she felt his hardness press on her womanhood, inviting him in. She instinctively wrapped her slender limbs around his hips, making his covered shaft press harder against her pelvis. Her skillful toes then gripped the hem of his boxer briefs, making clear that she wanted him out of it. He obliged and slid the last piece of clothing off before helping the woman out of her lace thong.

"I want you inside me right now." These words, a quick gaze, two hunger filled smiles, and the man was back covering the woman's nude body of his. Very quickly, he obliged to her demand and easily slid deep into her, feeling her tightness and wetness against his commanding organ. She suppressed a pleasurable moan by biting her bottom lip lightly as she felt him fill her completely and perfectly.

Suddenly, the man pulled all the way back out, eyes locked on the brunette's thwarted eyes; only to reenter her even deeper. He repeated the same exact move a few times knowing he was driving her insane. The blond then plunged back into her and began a sustained thrusting motion.

The rhythm started dangerously slow but the man then accelerated the cadence as his mouth found her hardened nipples again. Her fingernails grazed his now sweaty back as soft moans escaped her at each stroke. It wasn't long before the man started echoing her pleasure filled sights with his own deeper groans.

The brunette arched her hips up, pushing him deeper into her; he was driving her mad with pleasure with each thrust that she was now matching with her own grinding. The man then slightly held one of her flexible legs up, tightening her inner walls on his length as he moved in and out each time with more intensity.

The man buried his face in her neck where he placed another ravenous kiss. His mouth then gained the woman's lips and their tongues danced together as they kept moaning in each other's mouth at every thrust.

Extreme heat took over their bodies which were now dripping with sweat and the friction was sending them in a crazed state. Both felt a familiar urge for release right before they hit their highest point together. One last loud and prolonged moan escaped her and the man collapsed over the brunette who was now uncontrollably shaking under him.

They stayed in this static position, panting loudly as they slowly regained their composure, him still inside her and the warm sweat layering their bodies now cooling off. The young man, who was conscious of his larger body weighting on her, attempted to move but was held in place by the brunette who closed her arms around him, greatly enjoying the sensation of his larger frame above her.

A few more seconds in the still position and the man looked up and kissed her longingly before rolling to her side and covering their nude bodies. He extended an arm to switch the radio off then cuddled up with the brunette. They peacefully lay in each other's arms and sleep caught up with them quickly.

**-*-*-*-*-*-**

The brunette felt a soft kiss grace her cheek and she smiled, eyes still closed.

"Elizabeth wake up!"

"Umm…" the woman stirred in the large bed eyes fluttering at the light now coming inside the room. "What time is it?" She managed to articulate out of her dry mouth.

"Nine. Here, I got you some water."

"Thanks." she said straightening up against the bed head with only the light sheets covering her delicate skin. Elizabeth took a large sip of the fresh water as her eyes followed the bare-chested man who was methodically picking up the clothes they had hastily discarded in their excitement of the night before. She spoke again. "Jason… This… this was amazing!"

"I agree. It was pretty incredible. And that lap dance was real torture." Jason said recalling the memory. "But Strawberry Daiquiri? Seriously?"

Elizabeth burst in laughter. "That was fun! I was playing the game."

"Good thing I was mesmerized by the sight of you in that dress, you looked absolutely beautiful." Jason said before reaching down for a light kiss on her curled up lips. "I have to get going. Don't want to be late for my meeting."

"Yeah, go ahead! And don't forget to pick up the boys form Monica first and drop them at daycare."

"I won't. You enjoy the rest of your morning off ok?" Jason placed one last ardent kiss on her soft lips before leaving the hotel room for his busy day. Elizabeth dropped her head back on the pillow with a glowing smile and a sigh of satisfaction… nothing like a fun game to keep the passion alive in a relationship.

**~ The End ~**

_Song Credit: "Don't cha" by the Pussycat Dolls_


End file.
